Rainbow Dash's Rage
by keyz05
Summary: When Rainbow Dash never controls her own anger after a loss. She has one option. Enjoy and R


It was a stormy night in Ponyville and the Alicorn Twilight Sparkle and her friend's were going to have a sleepover.

Twilight was reading along with her assistant Spike. The Mane 5 were setting up their sleeping bags, as for Rainbow Dash she was sitting at the Sofa at the Golden Oak Libary.

Rainbow Dash was depressed about Soarin's Death and still went on to be a flyer. Fluttershy looked at Rainbow with a somewhat of a good smile.

"Hey Rainbow Dash..." Fluttershy asked. "Do you um, want to play a game?"

"Sure," she said smiling. Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash with a not so good look.

"You can play too," Fluttershy said. She got out Monopoly. Applejack sat down with both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

While the two were playing Rainbow was acting a little strange. Applejack then spoke up.

"Hey no cheatin!" Applejack said. Rainbow looked up.

"No my wings are just sore," Rainbow said. Applejack noticed that Rainbow Dash's hoof's were acting strange.

While the three were playing the game, Twilight and Spike were both organizing the bookshelf while the other ponies talk.

"You know," Applejack said. "Why can't they put a flyer and a librarian as career options?"

"Unrealistic but fun," Fluttershy said. Rainbow nodded.

"Yeah it's the perfect life with no accidents and death," she muttered under her breath. The Mane 5 and Spike all stared at her as she growled under her breath. She got up.

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight said.

"Sorry," Rainbow said looking away.

"You know we understand that you're ma-"

"I'm not mad Twilight," Rainbow said. "I'm pissed about it. He didn't deserve to die."

"We're here for you," Rarity said. "We can always just talk."

"It hurts to talk," Rainbow said. "Unless we can change the past I don't want to talk."

"You know we can't do that," Twilight said. "Rainbow grieving is natural but blaming won't help."

"I only blame evil," she said. She flew and left.

Twilight's friend's looked down and Fluttershy signed.

"Will she be okay?" She asked to Twilight.

"In time," Twilight said. "Not the same but she'll be okay." When Rainbow came back no one mentioned the incident.

Fluttershy looked at Rainbow with a not so good face. She then went to ask Twilight.

"Twilight."

"Yes Fluttershy?"

"Rainbow Dash is acting really strange," she explained while Rainbow signed on the floor. "It is like she is starting to hate us."

"Don't say that Fluttershy!" Twilight said in shock. "Rainbow Dash is our friend and there is no way that she can hate us."

"Are you sure?" Pinkie Pie said in confusion.

"I am positive," Twilight stated. "Once we get this sleepover going she'll sure will be fine."

Most of Twilight's friend's looked at Rainbow Dash and she still signed on the floor.

They all decided to accept Twilight advice and night went on. Rainbow did not snap at any of her friends and everyone was preparing to set up their sleeping bags.

Fluttershy still looked worried at Rainbow Dash but she still went on to set up her sleeping bag.

* * *

Over the stormy night, Fluttershy decides to check on her things before going back to her sleeping bag. As Fluttershy was done she turned around only to see a figure in the dark.

"H-Hello?" She asked in the dark. Lightning struck and it's flash revealed who it was.

"Rainbow Dash!?" Fluttershy said in surprise. Rainbow looked messed up and stared at Fluttershy.

"Are you trying to scare me?" She told. Rainbow was not saying a word.

Fluttershy looked confused and touched Rainbow Dash's Forehead. It felt hot.

"You fell hot," Fluttershy said. "I'll go get the thermometer."

Fluttershy was heading to the desk at the Library, but before she could do it something close made her dodge. Fluttershy then turned around.

"Rainbow Dash!?" Fluttershy said in shock. Rainbow Dash was holding a very sharp knife on her hoof.

Rainbow Dash looked messed up. She had eye shadows under her eyes, her wings were crooked and she can still fly with them, her voice was dark and she can only growl, and the only thing that she can do was kill.

Fluttershy screamed and woke up the Twilight and her friend's.

"What's going on!?" Twilight woke up with shock. Rainbow was chasing around Fluttershy with a knife on her hoof. It brought fear on Twilight's friend's.

"What is with Rainbow Dash!?" Rarity said in surprise.

Rainbow was on the ground with Fluttershy and she was ready to strike her but before she could do it, Applejack pushed her and Rainbow then glared at Applejack.

"What in Tarnation are you doin Rainbow!?" Applejack yelled, but Rainbow Dash growled and started to attack Applejack.

"Rainbow!" Applejack said in shock. She was fighting off Rainbow Dash. Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash and felt her Rage.

_(She could not control her anger...) _Twilight thought. The fight between the two continued.

Applejack tried to knock out Rainbow Dash with her hoof, but Rainbow Dash pushed Applejack so hard on the bookshelf that alot of hard books fell on top of her and knocked her out cold.

"Applejack!" Twilight looked in horror. Rainbow looked at Rarity and two stared chasing each other. Pinkie Pie was thinking to remove Rainbow's anger, but failed to find any ideas.

Twilight flew at Rainbow Dash and pushed her away from Rarity and yelled. "Snap out of it Rainbow Dash!"

"I don't think it is working!" Fluttershy screamed as Rainbow went towards Twilight and started to attack her. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity all looked at both Rainbow and Twilight.

The three were in tears and can't even believe that she was like this. Twilight continued to yelled out.

"Rainbow I know you blame us for his death but-" Rainbow continued to attack her but Twilight continued. "But you cannot change the past!"

Twilight then grabbed Rainbow's knife on her hoof and threw it to the ground. Twilight's friend's jumped on the knife and threw it under the desk.

"Hurry Twilight!" The three yelled. Twilight then spoke to the raging Pegasus.

"Rainbow Dash I know that you have people that you hate!" Twilight explained. "I know that you hate Tank, Princess Celestia, or even The Wonderbolts! But the only thing that you really hate is..."

**"SHUT UP!" **Rainbow yelled in Rage and had Tears streaming down. Twilight was relived when Rainbow finally talked and then spoke her final answer.

"Soarin!" Twilight yelled. "You hate Soarin!"

Rainbow looked at Twilight in shock and attempted to open the door to avoid the words that she is saying but it would not budge.

"It is okay to hate her even when you left her to die." Twilight told. Rainbow Dash was at the center of the Library with eyes of Rage.

She finally broke down like a crazy. All she could do is yell in Rage while she bursted in Tears.

She then looked at Twilight with a face she never sawed in her life.

"You think it was okay to leave me! How could you not tell me this earlier!? Why could you not kill me instead!? How could you just die and leave!? **YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I HATE YOU!** God, please come back! Please! **AAAAAH!**"

She fell to the ground banging, screaming, and crying. Twilight then grabbed a blanket while all her friend's came and covered her.

Most of Twilight's friends were crying as they were seeing Rainbow like this. Rainbow was just unable to take this anymore and passed out.

* * *

At the Ponyville medical ward laid Rainbow Dash on the bed. She woke up and looked rather fine.

Next to her was Twilight and her friends. Twilight then spoke up.

"Are you okay?" Twilight said. Rainbow then looked at Twilight.

"Yeah," She said. "How scary was I?"

"Pretty much," said Fluttershy. "We came to check to see if you were alright."

"Same thing here." Said Applejack.

"I'm sorry." Said Rainbow trying to make a smile. Twilight and her friend's all nodded. Rainbow Dash then smiled.

"What about sleepover we were having?" Rainbow said. Rarity then spoke.

"Oh we just cleaned everything up." Said Rarity.

"This calls for PARTAY!" Pinkie Pie said in excitement.

Rainbow Dash was discharged from the Hospital and went back with her friend's to the Golden Oak Library were she smiled when she sawed Spike holding a batch of cupcakes.


End file.
